geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Plankton's Rampage
It was the Halloween season and I was looking for some cheap Halloween decorations. Suddenly, my eyes saw a Disc saying, “'''SpongeBob SquarePants Secret Special Episode!'”''. It was free, and I went home, made myself popcorn with soda and popped it into my VCR. The episode's title was Plankton's Rampage 'and started with Plankton. He looked absolutely depressed. Suddenly, I heard Mr. Krab and SpongeBob laughing in the background and Plankton began to shake until he gave a blood horror scream. “'I’ve had it now.” Plankton then went to a robot shaped as him and took out an MP-40 and pistols and grenades. Then he looked into the screen and shouted, “'You'll never catch me, Krabs! Not when I switch into maximum overdrive!'” (From Krusty Krab Training Video) Then Plankton walked to SpongeBob's House and looked in the window to see him. Spongebob was sitting on his chair to watch TV with Gary and then Plankton ran to the front door and kicked it down. “'HOLY FISHPASTE!'” SpongeBob shouted. “'LIGHTS OUT SPONGEBOB!'” Plankton shouted. Then Plankton fired his MP-40 widely splattering blood all over the house killing SpongeBob and Gary. Then Plankton put his hand in some blood and drew an X on the wall. Then Plankton went to another house to see Squidward. Plankton took out a pistol and aimed and fired at his head. Squidward fell down to the floor with a pool of blood surrounding his head. Plankton then ran until he saw Pearl. Pearl was taking a walk minding his own business. Then Plankton slowly sneaked up to her. Plankton grabbed Pearl, and slit her throat. As Pearl fell to the ground, Plankton quickly grabbed her body and burned it. Then he ran back to the Chum Bucket and locked his doors. It showed his house being surrounded by police cars and military vehicles. Mr. Krabs Shouted: “'PLANKTON, THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR HANDS UP!'” “'God-dammit!!'” Plankton said. “'Okay Krabby Scumbags! You wanna play rough, YOU'RE GONNA GET ROUGH!'” Plankton said as he went to his closet and gathered a lot of weapons. Then he kicked down the door of his house with an AK-47 in his hand and shouted, “'TASTE THE GUN MOTHERF*CKERS!!!'” Plankton fired killing many police officers, Army soldiers and many Marines. Then suddenly a police helicopter and 9 Black Hawks came. Plankton pulled out a rocket launcher and fired shooting the helicopter down causing a massive explosion, killing many civilians and destroying buildings. Then more police cars came as Plankton pulled out a Grenade Launcher and fired at the police cars and continued destroying more buildings and killing more civilians and destroying entire cities. Plankton Yelled “'YOU CANNOT KILL ME FOR I AM THE GREAT PLANKTON!'” and Laughed Evilly. As he continued shouting, Patrick quickly sneaked into The Chum Bucket and took out a grenade launcher. He then quickly sneaked behind Plankton. “'I AM A LOYAL TO THE DEVILS EVERYWHERE! HEIL PLANKTON AND PO...'” Patrick shot Plankton in the back, and his robot was destroyed. Patrick flyswatted Plankton to death as the word "Wasted!" appeared. "What have I Done?" Patrick Said. He then starts crying Realisticly. Patrick pulls out a gun and commits suicide. He feels to the ground with a pool of blood. Then the screen went to black and showed the words "THE END" in Blood Red Text. Then it was over, and I quickly took the disc out and burned it. All because of that, I'll never look at SpongeBob SquarePants the same way again. Category:SpongeBob Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:SpongeBob Creepypastas Category:Patrick Star Category:Oh yeah mr.krabs AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Category:Nickelodeon Category:Lost DVD Category:Disc